


Goodbye To You

by HarperGray



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperGray/pseuds/HarperGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's last moments--a snippet of a missing scene from the film version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye To You

The others had left hours ago. The room was quiet except for the soft beeping of the machines monitoring Angel's failing vital signs. Outside of the window, dried leaves were scattered by a wind already sharp with the chill of impending winter. As Angel slept fitfully, Collins allowed his mind to wander back through the previous months, recalling each sweet moment that Angel had brought about in his life. He relived them all in vivid detail, desperately trying not to think about what was coming. He knew he was about to lose his Angel, and the thought of it cut him with a pain so sharp it left him gasping for breath.

"Collins?" Angel's voice was weak as she opened her eyes.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Angel's forehead.

Struggling to breathe, Angel still had the strength to smile up at him.

"Remember…New Year's Eve? You were so sexy…..even if you were drunk."

He laughed.

"I think we all were. But you were beautiful." He stroked her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers, even as they glistened with tears. "You are so beautiful…..my Angel…..my love…."

Angel's breathing grew rougher, and she instinctively reached out to Collins.

"I'm so cold," she whispered, her voice hardly audible even in the near silence.

Collins swallowed hard. Pulling the blankets more tightly around her, he lifted her in his arms so she could rest her head on his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Angel said, with another smile. Even now, she could still smile. They both knew that his heart beat only for her, and vice versa. Collins pressed another kiss on the top of her head, breathing deeply to hold back his sobs.

"I love you, Angel…..so much…."

"I love…..you….too….."

Without another word, the ragged breathing stilled, the eyes slowly closed, and his Angel was gone.


End file.
